Tu final ha llegado
by Darkness55
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento único, pero que ocurre cuando un ser fantasmagórico aparece y justamente te lo arrebata por el resto de tu vida? El amor es solo un sentimiento de debilidad...recuerdalo


Un gran estruendo se escuchó en toda la ciudad de Amity Park, junto con una gran nube de humo cubrir la misma haciendo que el "gran héroe fantasma" tosiera un poco por el polvo introducido en su nariz y, a la vez, frunciendo el seño algo enojado

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en toda la ciudad de Amity Park, junto con una gran nube de humo cubrir la misma haciendo que el "gran héroe fantasma" tosiera un poco por el polvo introducido en su nariz y, a la vez, frunciendo el seño algo enojado. Se elevó en los aires y con un rayo fantasmal logró iluminar un poco dentro de la nube de polvo.

¡¡Danny cuidado!! – Gritó al fantasma su amiga sam, quien se encontraba escondida en un callejón junto con tucker.

Las palabras de prevención de parte de la chica gótica llegaron muy tarde a los oídos de danny, ya que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue golpeado fuertemente por una patada en el estomago causándole un pequeño ahogo y una caída brusca al suelo. Él abrió sus ojos lo más rápido que pudo, para así poder estar alerta a su adversario y junto con una voz algo débil pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara dijo.

¡¡Quién rayos eres?! – reclamó - ¿Y que quieres?

Lamentablemente no recibió respuesta alguna de su opresor solo una risa malvada al oído haciendo que el volteara a ver y recibir, de nuevo, una patada pero esta vez fue en el rostro impactándolo a uno de los edificios mas cercanos del lugar dejándolo un poco agrietado y con algunos fragmentos que caían poco a poco. Un suspiro se escuchó de parte de danny, junto con una llamada de su amigo tucker.

¡¡Danny!! – gritó – ¡¡será mejor que nos vallamos, estas muy herido!!

No puedo – se negó – debo…debo derrotar…- pero segundos después calló inconsciente

Ambos amigos de danny corrieron a auxiliarlo dejándolos inmunes y visibles al atacante con el que hace unos instantes fracasó danny. El atacante solo los miraba con un semblante frío elevad en el aire y con sus puños apretados mirando con desprecio tal acción de parte de esos pobres chicos, por su parte solo se escuchó una queja a sam y tucker.

Son verdaderamente patéticos al ayudarlo – dijo – morirán…

No me importa ¿¿sabes?? – replicó sam – lo ayudaré aun que me cueste la vida

¿¿Sam que haces?? – preguntó tucker un tanto asustado por la reacción de su amiga

Déjala – interrumpió – será la primera en morir – finalizó su hablar junto con una especie de humo rodear su cuerpo fantasmal

¿A-a donde…se fue? – pregunto nuevamente tucker

No lo sé – dijo secamente – solo ayúdame con danny – reclamó ella

Ambos retiraron algunos escombros del cuerpo de su amigo fantasma, en esos momentos su cuerpo yacía inmóvil y con grabes heridas por todo su cuerpo, su traje estaba en muy mal estado y si no lo atendieran en estos momentos sería muy tarde. Sam pudo divisar un pequeño hilo de sangre fluir por la boca de danny, así que con su dedo índice y suavemente lo pudo retirar sin problemas, volteó a ver a tucker el cual le sonreía cálidamente, ella sin dudarlo le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos pudieron levantar el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo fantasma.

El lugar por los momentos se encontraba, al igual que su traje, en peor estado, los edificios empezaban a fluirles llamaradas y de las calles frotaba de las tuberías agua haciéndolos caminar por enormes charcos. Seguidamente se dirigieron a la súper camioneta del padre de Danny, Jack Phamtom, la cual no se encontraba muy alejada de ellos, solo necesitaban caminar unos metros más y llegarían para estar a salvo del atacante de danny y no presenciar ninguna tragedia.

Muy bien…supongo que por ahora estaremos bi…- fue interrumpida sam por una especie de mano tomar su brazo y dejar caer los hombros de danny al suelo y a tucker un tanto pasmado por lo que sucedía.

¡¡Sam!! – gritó tucker

Te lo dije chica gótica, serás la primera en…morir…- susurró la voz al oído de ella


End file.
